malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Renquill
Renquill was the Commander of the Quon Talian Legion.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.102 In the early days of the formation of the Malazan Empire this Legion was part of one of the interminable conflicts that periodically occurred between the neighbouring, ancient enemies of Nom Purge and Quon Tali.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.6/9 The capable Renquill was a trim, older man with a coolly professional manner and a dry sense of humour.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.101-102 In Kellanved's Reach Renquill's Quon Talian Legion was an expeditionary army of some thirty thousand which included (in marching order): mounted scouts; light cavalry; skirmishers; light infantry; plus three columns of medium and heavy infantry flanked by cavalry. The last component of the Legion was a baggage train consisting of: all supplies; support groups of various sorts; wagons with their teams of oxen; and stocks of horses and donkeys.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.101-104 Commander Renquill and his forces needed to transverse the Two-River Pass on the way to the lands of Nom Purge, passing Two-River Fort - which was at the low, northern end of the pass - along the way.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.62-64 The fort, at the time, was occupied by the troops of Orjin Samarr which numbered in the hundreds and were in the service of Nom Purge. When Renquill and his guards reached the fort, the Commander stopped and hailed the occupants to discover who and what they were. After barbed banter between Renquill and Orjin, the Commander decided to leave some seven hundred of his medium infantry to starve out those in the fort rather than waste the time to eliminate Orjin and his group by force. Renquill and the Legion then continued moving past the fort. Renquill, however, had underestimated Orjin, and was caught unprepared by a surprise attack on the Legion's baggage train.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.99-105 Renquill and his expeditionary army were able to overcome this setback and eventually continued onward to the north and the easily besieged Purage - the main city of Nom Purge.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.122 Because Renquill and his Legion were recalled, the Commander was forced to lift the siege of Purage and to then quickly return to the south. This withdrawal was due to actions by Orjin and his allies involving the merchants and city of Quon. From that point onward, Commander Renquill "dedicated himself" to hunting down Orjin and his troops - now declared 'outlaws' by the merchants of Quon.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.181-182 Renquill ended up in a cat and mouse chase of the 'outlaws' in which Orjin and his group were able to keep just a sliver ahead. But Renquill was determined to run down the fugitives - or at least to get Orjin's head - and he and his Quon Talians gave the, by then, frankly fleeing Nom Purge forces no rest.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, US TPB p.243Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 19, US TPB p.294-295 Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Commanders Category:Quon Talians